


Your Thumb Makes Me Wanna Cum

by sexylibrarian12



Series: Risque Rhymes [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Ageplay, Daddy Kink, Frottage, M/M, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, cumming in pants, thumbsucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 12:18:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5585128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexylibrarian12/pseuds/sexylibrarian12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas & Dean discover a kink together.</p>
<p>(Cas is 16 & Dean is 29, Cas pretends to be even younger)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Thumb Makes Me Wanna Cum

Cas was half asleep, leaning against Dean’s chest as they sprawled on the couch watching nature documentaries. Dean’s arm was around his waist and his thumb slowly caressed Cas’s hipbone under the long T-shirt he wore along with a pair of loose basketball shorts. Cas’s eyes started to drift closed.

They’d only been together for about two weeks and it was on the super down-low considering Dean was almost 30 and Cas was a mere 16. There had been months of overt flirting from Cas at the coffee shop where he worked - pastries ‘on the house’, winks and batted eyelashes, and finally scandalously explicit notes left under Dean’s coffee mugs - before Dean couldn’t hold back anymore and had dragged Cas (very willingly) into the back seat of his Impala and they’d taken turns blowing each other. 

Cas thought that had been the best day of his life until Dean took his virginity a week later. Well, if Cas was being honest he’d had sex with the high school football team’s quarterback, but Cas didn’t count that; the poor boy was so deep in the closet he was finding Christmas presents and Cas knew there was no hope of a relationship so he considered it practice. 

Now, however, he had Dean who lived so close to him and made a very convincing ‘tutor’ for Cas to use as an excuse to his parents. And in his boyfriend’s arms was like heaven on earth.

Dean shifted slightly and looked down at Cas, sensing the boy was falling asleep. He had to concentrate on what he was looking at for a moment, though.

“Cas?” Dean’s voice was clear, but held a hint of hesitation. “Are you sucking your thumb?”

Cas bolted upright and wiped the wet digit on his shirt, trying to hide his shame.

“I-I-I… I was just…” he stammered, but Dean reached out to comfort him.

“Don’t be embarrassed, it’s okay. I was just surprised.” 

“Oh, okay…” His face was bright red, but he calmed down. “Yeah, I guess I do it sometimes when I’m sleepy. I didn’t even realize I was doing it.” 

“Can I… Can I see you do it again?” Dean asked, a blush of his own spreading quickly. 

Cas looked at him skeptically for a moment, but he sensed no mocking so he complied. He brought his hand up and slowly slid his thumb back between his lips and began to suck lightly. Dean shivered.

“I should definitely not find that hot…” he murmured as he watched Cas with a slightly slack jaw. 

Cas grinned around his thumb as he suddenly saw the potential laid out before him. He pulled it out so just the tip was resting against his lips.

“But, daddy, it makes me feel so good.” he breathed, subtly wiggling his hips around where he sat on the couch.

Dean’s eyes lit up with a heat so intense Cas was surprised actual flames didn’t come out of them.

“Well, baby, you know it’s not very good for your teeth. Maybe we could find something else for you to suck on?”

“Like what?” Cas asked innocently.

“Hmm… I’m sure I can come up with something…” he replied, pretending to think about it.

“Like a popsicle or a lollipop?” Cas asked excitedly.

“I dunno, they have a lot of sugar.” Dean replied with mock sternness.

“Welllllll, what about that?” Cas asked, pointing. He was focused on Dean’s pants where they were bulging at the crotch.

“You mean this in here?” Dean asked as he palmed at his dick. Cas nodded enthusiastically.

“Yes, please, daddy?” Cas begged, hands clasped together. 

“Gee, baby, that’s really inappropriate for a little boy… Maybe we should wait until you’re older.”

“But, daddy…” Cas’s bottom lip quivered so convincingly that Dean was actually a bit concerned for a moment. “I just need something in my mouth.”

Dean shuddered.

“Well, honey-” He had to clear his throat. “Well, honey, I’m just not sure. It’s not right.”

Cas slowly crawled onto Dean’s lap and leaned into his chest so his mouth was close to Dean’s ear.

“Daddy, please… I need it so bad. I’ll make it feel good for you, too, I promise. I know it feels good when I touch my little cock, so it must feel even better when it’s a mouth… Huh, daddy? What do you think? Can I suck on your cock and make us both feel good? I need it so bad, daddy, so bad… Please let me take your cock please daddy I need it I need it!” By now Cas was writhing on Dean’s lap, words coming out in a breathy, desperate rush against the sensitive skin of Dean’s neck. All Dean could do was grasp Cas’s shirt at the sides and hold on for dear life. 

“C-Cas!” he choked out, followed by a deep moan.

Cas leaned back with a devilish grin.

“Well?”

“I-I don’t think that’s gonna happen right now, baby…” Dean panted.

Cas looked crestfallen, assuming he’d pushed it too far for Dean’s comfort level.

“No, no, baby, don’t worry, you can later, but, um…” He trailed off and looked significantly down at his crotch. “I’m gonna need some recovery time.”

“Oh!” Cas exclaimed and his lips split into a triumphant grin. 

“But in the meantime how about I take care you, sweetheart?”


End file.
